Tentación
by Mygale
Summary: Una noche en la Academia Cross, aparentemente como todas. Dos corazones latiendo al desaforado ritmo de sus besos. Dos respiraciones aceleradas por la excitación. Dos cuerpos, algo de desesperación, besos, mucho calor...y una cama. Kaname x Zero


Tentación Por Black_Angel_93

Fue en una noche de resplandeciente una Llena, como muchas otras noches parecidas, que el silencio reinante en el dormitorio del Sol fue corrompido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose brusca y sorpresivamente. El madero golpeó contra la pared, y rebotó, casi cerrándose nuevamente.

Una silueta de una persona se confundía en las penumbras del lugar, la espalda de esta persona dió con el madero de la puerta, impidiéndole seguir avanzando hacia el umbral. Delante de él, se hallaba otra sombra, más grande, más intensa...lo acorraló, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos, robándole el aliento con besos sacados desde raiz...

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás huyendo, Kiryuu-kun?— susurró una voz sobria y sensual, entrecortada por una excitada respiración —No te resistas...-

El joven cazador, quien cautivado por aquellos ojos que destellaban rojizos, insistía en negarse a su tentación...era verdad...lo volvía loco, lo seducía, corrompía su rutina, su mente, su cordura...pero era inmoral. No podía permitirse caer tan bajo, era indigno...aún más si era con alguien así. Alguien como Kaname...

El vampiro insistió en buscar sus labios, sediento de estos, y guiado por el aliento cortado y suave de Zero, perseguía en continuos intentos la boca de este, esperando que lo recibiera como él lo buscaba...

—¿Tienes miedo?— dijo Kuran con picardía. Logró hacer que sus labios toparan con los de cazador, sonrió contra estos, lascivo, deseoso de lo que veía venir.Él no contestó. Hizo un ademán de negación con la cabeza, consiguiendo apartar el rostro de Kaname del suyo. Emitió un breve y amenazador rugido, en conjunto sus potentes brazos le obligaban al mayor tomar cierta distancia.

El vampiro sonrió. Con esa ternura y esa sensualidad que le quitaban el sueño al peli-blanco. avanzó un par de pasos, y Zero retrocedió esos cuantos, internándose aún más en la habitación, y siendo envuelto por esa atmósfera fría, cargada de suspenso y tinieblas...sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espinazo, aún así, se mantuvo firme.

Zero no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sentía su rostro ardiento, su sangre, viva, circulando a una velocidad desmedida por su cuerpo, y centrándose en un determinado lugar, que poco a poco iba tomando mayor temperatura. Sentía que la ropa comenzaba a apretarle, sobretodo allá abajo. El resto de su cuerpo se helaba inevitablemente rápido. No importaba cuán grueso y ostentoso fuera el uniforme del Colegio Cross...no si no contaba con el calor que en secreto deseaba en ese preciso momento.

Kaname apoyó la espalda contra la pared, no perdiendo de vista a su presa, acorralada a unos cuantos metros de él. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, y sin siquiera voltear, empujó la puerta hasta que esta se cerrara, solo emitiendo un crujido a causa de las desengrasadas bisagras que la amarraban a la pared. El dormitorio quedó aún más oscuro de lo que estaba en un principio, y solo podían delinearse ciertos rasgos de ambos jóvenes, a causa de la tenue luz blanquecina que se colaba por el visillo de las cortinas.

El Cazador siguió retrocediendo, viendo que a medida que lo hacía, Kaname iba aminorando la distancia con cortos y suspensivos pasos hacia él. El pantalón le apretaba aún más, sentía la necesidad de sacarse todo lo que llevaba encima...Kaname se le había adelantado por unas prendas: a medida que iba acercándose, los botones de su uniforme cedían, y casi a mitad de camino, el chaquetón blanco de su uniforme había resbalado por sus brazos y espalda, hasta caer en la alfombra. Luego, sus manos se aferraron a la corbata roja que se ceñía al cuello de la camisa negra, y en un rápido movimiento, este se deshizo en un cinto que cayó junto a la inmaculada chaqueta blanca

No podía negarlo: Kaname era realmente atractivo, habían razones de sobra para desvelarse pensando en él. Zero retrocedió unos últimos pasos, solo hasta sentir que su espalda se había ya apegado a la pared. Aferró sus manos a una cortina cercana y apretó fuertemente los dientes. Por fin se atrevió a romper el inquietante silencio

—Da un paso más, y te mato...- amenazó, introduciendo su mano en su chaqueta y empuñando su arma apenas -Te lo advierto...—

Kaname siguió avanzando, ignorando lo dicho por su compañero. El brazo de Zero se alzó con el arma en la mano, el cañón reluciente apuntaba hacia él...temblaba...el vampiro solo se sonrió, y apresuró unos cuantos pasos hacia el peli-blanco, los suficientes para que el largo de su brazo alcanzara a apartar el arma de un manotazo, haciedo que esta fuera a parar lejos en el piso, con un sordo ruido que indicaba que esta ya no se movería de donde estaba.

Pocos segundos faltaron para que el vampiro se le aventara nuevamente, tal y como le había sorprendido en el pasillo durante su guardia nocturna. Los brazos de este le envolvieron por la cintura, elevándolo un poco del suelo, dándole así la oportunidad de robar unos cuantos besos otra vez, introduciendo la lengua hasta donde esta alcanzara, estimulando la campanilla del cazador. Este aún se negaba, trataba de mantener la boca bien cerrada, y no darle la cara por mucho que esto le costara.

Aún así, el contacto de los colmillos sobre los labios de Zero era intimidante, y le obligaban a ceder un poco ante la presión de la sedienta lengua de su captor, que sin lugar a dudas buscaba estimular la suya y seguir con aquella batalla sin cuartel que en sus bocas se desencadenaba.

Era grato, tenía que admitir, la caricia desenfrenada y brusca que recibía. Los brazos fuertes, quebrando su espalda a causa de la gran potencia con la cual le aprisionaba. Las maestras manos del vampiro habían tomado posición bajo sus ropas: estaban heladas.

Zero se armó de fuerza para hacer que los brazos de su captor se zafaran un poco y así dejarle tomar un poco de aire. Mientras con el dorso de su mano limpiaba la saliva que escurría por su mentón, los hambrientos ojos de Kaname parecían querer desnudarlo con la mirada.

—¿Qué tanto me miras?— dijo el cazador, fingiendo frialdad e indiferencia. Kaname soltó una risa lasciva, y sus manos se aproximaron nuevamente al menor, específicamente al broche que ajustaba su cinturón

—Baja un poco la voz...no querrás que el director sepa que estoy aquí—

—¡Ese es tu problema: tú me intersectaste durante mi jornada, tú me arrastraste hasta aquí, tú eres el que me está acosando! ¡Si te encuentran aquí, serás tú quien recibirá el castigo, no yo...!—

—Admite que te encanta lo que te hago, Kiryuu-kun...—

—¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso, Kuran?— Zero apartó la mano de Kaname y le miró fieramente a los ojos

—Pues...— el vampiro bajó la mirada, sonriendo con aire irónico —Tu cuerpo me lo está pidiendo a gritos...-

—¡Basta, deja de perseguirme...!—

La voz cortante del peli-blanco fue interrumpida por un inevitable y sorpresivo gemido de placer. Nuevamente Kaname se le había aventado encima, esta vez, presionando una de sus piernas contra la intimidad del cazador, ambas manos capturando las suyas contra la pared, y tenía el intimidante el roce de sus colmillos contra la tersa piel de su cuello

—Me encanta cuando te pones así— suspiró excitado, apretando más sus dedos en torno a las muñecas del peli-blanco, y comenzando a pasar la lengua sobre la nuez de su garganta... —Me enloquece cuando finges rudeza, aún cuando en realidad estás ardiendo—

—¡De...Déjame...! ¡Ah!— El cazador gruñó para ocultar su deseo, y se retorció bruscamente.

El vampiro hizo mayor presión con su cuerpo, sobre el de su presa, resfregándose contra él con total descaro. Zero no dejaba de suplicar, que por favor, que de pronto alguien se asomara a la puerta, obligando a Kaname a detenerse e irse a su dormitorio. Rogaba porque alguien, compadeciéndose de su dignidad, hiciera alguna aparición milagrosa que le permitiese irse a dormir tranquilo, y dejar todo aquello que estaba viviendo solo para sus más profundas e innombrables fantasías nocturnas...

Era inútil. La lengua de Kaname no dejaba de pasarse deseosa por todo su cuello, especialmente en aquel sello que tenía en torno a la mordida que lo marcó desde la niñez. No podía negarse, ya no podía soportarlo: dejó aflorar todos los gemidos y gritos que había estado conteniendo, dejar que sonaran al acelerado ritmo que marcaba el vampiro. Era inútil resistirse a el placer que le causaba la intromisión de su pierna, presionando su miembro por sobre la ropa.

De pronto, los colmillos de Kaname perforaron la piel de su presa, y este solo atinó a soltar un jequijo que bajó su volumen en cuanto comenzaba a disfrutar el hecho que Kaname estuviera degustando su sangre, absorbiéndola tan desesperadamente. Sentía fluir el líquido fuera de si, ser lamido y deleitado por el joven...era una sensación extraña, extraña porque era asombroso que el ruido que Kaname emitía al succionar su sangre le sonaba tan natural y armonioso...de pronto, se detuvo, y levantó el rostro. Tenía ademán de haberse excitado aún más, y los labios teñidos de aquel tentador rojo carmesí

—¿Quieres probarla?— ofreció galante el vampiro, acercando su rostro al de Zero e incitándole a probar el elixir que teñía el borde de su boca —Está sabrosa...—

Realmente era tentador. Involuntariamente, el cazador dejó asomar la punta de su lengua hasta tocar la comisura de los labios de Kaname. Su instinto despertó, y pareció que una ente ajena a él se movía en su interior, deseosa, desesperada, obligándole a aproximarse más aún.

Kaname liberó las manos del cazador y le permitió rodearle por el cuello para incrementar la presión y la pasión del beso que ahora Zero había iniciado. El vampiro correspondió, no solo dejándole beber todo lo que quisiera desde su boca, sino que consiguiendo al fin entablar aquel juego apasionante y picaresco entre ambas lenguas.

El beso duro una eternidad, Zero se hallaba no solo bebiendo su propia sangre como un loco, sino que gimiendo a causa de la grata sensación que le producía ser acariciado por el joven vampiro, en lugares que jamás pensó alguien se atrevería a tocarlo.

Una vez acabada la contienda entre ambas bocas, se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento perdido, con largas y profundas inhalaciones que les helaron la garganta.

—¿Quieres continuar con esto, Kiryuu-kun?— susurró Kaname a su oído. Zero se sintió enrojecer como nunca...¿Continuar? ¿A qué se refería con "continuar"?...quizás...no...no había tiempo para pensarlo ¡Obviamente su respuesta sería afirmativa! ¡No podía luchar contra este deseo, que por fin parecía haberse realizado!

Asintió con la cabeza, aún fingiendo indiferencia. Las manos de Kaname se entremetieron entre las ropas, pasándolas por donde se le diese la gana.

Logró al fin hacer que la chaqueta negra, del uniforme de la clase diurna, fuera a parar al suelo, desplomándose suave, impregnada del aroma y el calor corporal del cazador...el vampiro tomó entre sus dientes la corbata roja que ambos uniformes tenían en común, y la jaloneó bruscamente hasta hacer que cayera casi hecha jirones. Por fin el cuello de la camisa blanca dejaba ver claramente la piel blanquecina y corrompida por los colmillos de Kuran, ahora, solo quedaba deshacerse del resto de la ropa, que conforme la situación iba calentándose, parecía ser cada vez más innnecesaria e incómoda.

Kaname se dio el grato trabajo de deslizar una de sus manos por la parte superior de los pantalones del uniforme, consiguiendo que el cinturón y los botones cedieran ante su intromisión. Bajó el cierre del pantalón, dando mayor libertad a sus dedos para acariciar el palpitante miembro del peli-blanco, alternando el movimiento de sus dedos de arriba a abajo, estimulándolo con la yema de los dedos

Zero, por su parte, no quería ir tan lento, y tomando los extremos de los hombros de la camisa negra que llevaba el vampiro, la forzó, jalándola y haciendo que los botones se desparramaran en el suelo, por la fuerza con que habían sido arrancados. Esto no fue suficiente, y siguió forzando la tela hasta hacer que se desgarrara. Kaname soltó un gruñido...aquello pareció no haberle gustado. De solo pensarlo, Zero se estremeció, e instantáneamente se detuvo

—¿Por qué vacilas?— preguntó el vampiro. No obtuvo respuesta alguna... —No te detengas ahora...—

—Kuran-sempai...— suspiró el cazador

—Continúa—

Aún algo avergonzando, el peli-blanco retomó su labor, esta vez, pasando sus dedos por el torso desnudo y tibio de su compañero, deleitado por lo que sus ojos apreciaban: el pecho amplio, bien esculpido, de un color tostado homogéneo y armonioso. Fue él quien tomando algo de valor ante Kaname, le hizo sentarse sobre la colcha de la cama que estaba a su lado, quedando sentado sobre sus piernas, dándole la cara.

Kaname pareció complacido por la desición de Zero, y él, tanto más caballeroso, le atrajo hacia su cuerpo hasta hacer que ambas intimidades entraran en contacto, de no ser por las ropas que aún les cubrían. Ahora, en su nueva posición, el vampiro comenzó a sesabrochar todos y cada uno de los botones de la camisa blanca, haciéndola resbalar hasta que se situó afirmada solo en los codos. El torso del cazador estuvo al descubierto: pálido, inmaculado, puro...no se resistió a atraerlo por los hombros para lamerlo nuevamente, empezando por el cuello, y bajando cada vez más, hasta llegar al centro de su pecho, donde desvió sus labios hacia una de las tetillas para morderla suavemente. Zero gimió, y casi de inmediato le apartó de si, para ser él quien dominara ahora...

Fue él ahora quien le dedicó un beso brusco y forzoso, pero esto solo para distraerle del hecho que el cazador comenzó a bajar sus manos, que tan centradas habían estado en los pectorales de su compañero, hacia el abdomen...luego, deslizó sus dedos en busca de la firme prueba de su hombría...una vez que la hubo encontrado, comenzó a acariciarla con creciente interés. Ayudado de ambas manos, desabrochó en pantalón de su compañero, teniendo un mayor acceso. Estaba duro, rígido, palpitante...sonrió a mitad del beso, cortándolo involuntariamente

—¿Te gusta?— dijo pícaramente Kaname. Recibió un sonido de afirmación por parte del peli-blanco, a la vez que ahora sus manos se hicieron de maestría para remover tan solo una parte de la ropa interior, poniendo su mano en torno al erecto miembro y alternando los masajes que con los dedos ejecutaba, de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose para apretarlo un poco, luego volviendo a bajar, y alcanzar con los dedos los testículos situados bajo el largo órgano del vampiro...volvía a subir su mano, ahora hasta alcanzar el glande, y aprisionarlo entre sus pálidos y fríos dedos, humedeciéndolos con el líquido que de a poco comenzaba a emanar de su miembro

El joven vampiro, ya habiendo tenido bastante de ese masaje durante unos segundos, de pronto aferró sus brazos al cazador, y le tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama. Zero reaccionó sorprendido ante su brusquedad, y prediciendo sus intenciones, se mantuvo estático, con las piernas juntas, y sujetando los extremos de la camisa con los brazos cruzados, tapando la parte baja de su tronco. Kaname rió, y se colocó encima de él, apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades y manteniendo a Zero entre ellas. Le miró por largo tiempo, luego, se sentó sobre las caderas de su presa, y con sus propias manos bajó un poco su pantalón

—¿Quieres que te desnude por completo?—

—Ni de broma, Kuran— Zero sonrió —No te creas que me dominas...—

—Pues no me dejas alternativa, Kiryuu-kun...— soltó una risa demoniaca, y sus ojos se encendieron de un rojo escarlata intenso

Kaname retrocedió un poco, y tomó los bordes del pantalón de su compañero, bajándolo un poco, dejando gran parte de la ropa interior a la vista. Retrocedió otro poco, y ahora el pantalón bajó hasta sus rodillas. Zero no reaccionaba. El vampiro ahora retrocedió por completo, y de un tirón hizo que el pantalón bajara hasta los tobillos. Otro tirón más, y la prenda ya se hallaba en el suelo. Extendió sus manos hasta alcanzar el borde inferior de la ropa interior de Zero, tirándola un poco con los dedos. Cuando esta se removió un poco, Zero hizo un brusco movimiento haciendo que su captor apartara la mano

—¡Ni lo sueñes, Kuran, yo no iré abajo!—

—Eso lo decidiré yo, Kiryuu-Kun...tú solo acata— ordenó el vampiro, nuevamente extendiendo su mano hacia el cazador

Sus dedos tomaron atención en una mancha de humedad que se situaba justo en la parte que cubría la punta de la erección de su compañero, realizando un juego similar al que él había efectuado hace un momento, removiendo la prenda en su totalidad y poniendo su mano en torno al tallo de su órgano. Una vez que le mantuvo quieto, Kaname acercó sus labios entreabiertos a la punta del miembro

—¡Oh, no, no irás a hacer esa guarrada!— gritó Zero

—Tu solo disfrútalo...—

Asomó la punta de su lengua, haciéndola rozar apenas el glande, un par de veces. El líquido pre-seminal comenzó a gotear con mayor fluidez, y Kaname no dudó en comenzar a succionarlo, degustándolo gota a gota. Zero contuvo sus gemidos...no podía, esto no era cierto...¿cómo es que...?...

—¡Ah...no, ya para...!— el cazador cerró fuertemente los ojos. Sintió el calor de los labios del vampiro rodear su miembro de forma imprevista, sorpresiva...iba cada vez descendiendo más, primero hasta un poco más abajo de la mitad, para luego subir hasta casi sacarlo de su boca. Apretó los labios en torno al diámetro de su talle, y luego los aflojó para bajar otra vez, hasta que la punta del órgano le rozara la campanila y casi alcanzara su garganta...realizó lo mismo repetidas veces, alternando la labor de su boca con las caricias de sus manos sobre los muslos y tesículos de su presa, de vez en cuando deteniéndose para respirar y proseguir con mayor entusiasmo...sintió de pronto que los músculos del cuerpo del cazador se tensaron, como impaciente, y esa fue la señal para Kaname para pasar al siguiente nivel.

Se irguió sentándose sobre las caderas de Zero, y bajó la ropa interior, dejando el miembro a la vista de su compañero. Zero se estremeció, instintivamente, forzó las piernas a mantenerse juntas y rígidas...Kaname, con desmedida brutalidad, las separó de golpe, y colocó sus caderas próximas a la entrada de su compañero, acariciándola con la punta de su miembro y lubricándola con sus propios líquidos.

—¡Basta, no vas a hacerlo...!—

—Vas a ser mío, Zero—

—¡Te lo advierto, pesará sobre tu conciencia!—

—Voy a darte por la puerta de atrás...— dijo el vampiro subiendo la voz, mirándolo fieramente mientras sus ojos se encendían fogosos y apasionados

—¡No creas que por cambiar tu tono y tu lenguaje me dejaré...! ¡Ah...ah...!...—

Bastó una breve distracción para permitirle a Kuran corromper su inocencia con un sorpresivo empujón efectuado con las caderas. La punta de su órgano irrumpió dolorosamente en el interior del cazador, provocando que su entrada se dilatara y los ojos se le llenaran de algunas lágrimas

—¡Basta ya, sácala...! ¡Ah...!— gimió a causa de una leve embestida que le dio Kaname —No...no...—

—Quédate quiero y gózalo—

Las primeras embestidas fueron cautelosas y suaves. El vampiro tomó las piernas de su compañero y las levantó un poco para permitirse uun mayor acceso a este. Zero trató de aminorar su excitación mordiendo su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, no fue suficiente...llevó sus manos a su boca, tapándola para contener sus gritos. Kaname detuvo el vaivén de sus caderas, y le tomó ambas manos, apartándolas de su boca...

—Quiero escucharte gritar, Zero...concédeme el placer de oirte, solo esta noche...—

—Me duele demasiado— susurró algo apenado como respuesta, desviando la mirada hacia otra parte

—Siempre quise tenerte así, Zero...—

—¿Dominado? ¿Humillado? ¿Devastado, arruinado...?— Los ojos de Zero destellaron ira

—No, no...me refiero a poder tenerte sin restricciones, poder acariciarte y besarte cuanto quisiera, poder al fin hacerte mío sin nadie que nos esté vigilando ni entrometiendo entre nosotros...— hizo alcance del rostro de su presa con la palma de su mano, apartando con los dedos las lágrimas que comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos —Durante tanto tiempo lo escondí, pero luego de muchas noches de desvelarme reflexionando, decidí que hoy sería...detectaba también cuando al mirarme, me deseabas en secreto, lo sabía porque destilabas ese peculiar olor de tu sangre fluyendo libre y veloz, hasta alcanzar a ruborizar tus mejillas...—

—Kuran...—

—Y hoy, me juré a mi mismo que por fin te tomaría, que por fin cumpliría mis fantasías, y las tuyas a la vez...solo por esta noche, deja que siga con lo que ha sido mi tentación prohibida por tanto tiempo...—

Dicho esto, Kaname se inclinó nuevamente a besar los sangrantes labios de Zero, relamiéndose deleitado por el dulzor del elixir que emergía de la herida hecha por los colmillos del joven cazador...

Una vez que ambos se hubieron calmado, Kaname prosiguió, primero empujando lentamente, y luego retrocediendo hasta casi abandonar el interior del peli-blanco, después, volvía a empujar, marcando un vaivén pausado y relajante: Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, dentro de nuevo, posteriormente fuera...Zero extendió sus brazos, y con sus manos apretó fuertemente los del vampiro, exigiéndole más velocidad, más fuerza, más potencia...

El vaivén de sus caderas aumentó en conjunto con la fuerza con la cual empujaba hacia su interior, ejecutando la misma labor de antes, pero no decidiendo retroceder sino hasta que parecía no poder avanzar más hacia adentro. Sentía no solo fluir sus líquidos íntimos, sino que también hilillos de sangre que provenían desde el interior del cazador y que se deslizaban por la piel de sus piernas hasta manchar las sábanas de aquel tinte carmesí...

Kaname ya no medía su fuerza: aferró sus brazos al cuerpo del peli-blanco, y le hizo quedar semisentado sobre su miembro. Ahora el movimiento era vertical, alternado, más intenso y potente. Zero no paraba de gemir. Para otorgarse mayor firmeza, se abrazó a Kaname, rodeándole por el cuello y permitiéndole hacer todo el resto del trabajo.

Sentía como el glande de su captor tocaba cierto punto, muy sensible, liberando una sensación de escalofríos que recorría todo su espinazo a cada embestida del vampiro, haciéndole querer más, cada vez más...

—¡Kaname...ya...ya no aguanto...!— gritó sordamente Zero, aferrándose aún más a él. Toda esa mezcla de sensaciones, sentimientos, algo que aparecía tan repentina y fugazmente, no dándole el tiempo de asimilarlo. Kaname pareció aumentar aún más la velocidad, y el contacto con ese sensible punto se acentuó. Zero ya no resistió más, y apartando a Kaname, hasta dejarlo tumbado sobre la colcha, prosiguió con aquella placentera actividad de subir y bajar sobre sus caderas incrementando así su excitación de forma inevitable...

No pudo más. Con un último y sonoro gemido, dejó salir una sustacia blanquecina de su miembro que se virtió sobre el abdomen del vampiro, manchándolo parcialmente...

—Ze...Zero...— suspiró el vampiro, antes de eyacular todo su contenido en las entrañas del cazador, a la vez que liberaba un quejido mudo, y aferraba sus manos a las caderas de su amado...

—Lo siento, me corrí dentro de ti— se disculpó Kaname, ayudando a Zero a levantarse para extraer su miembro del interior del joven

—Olvídalo, me agrada...Te manché por completo...—

—Eso no es problema, Zero...— dijo sonriendo el vampiro. Untó la punta de sus dedos con el semen que tenía sobre su vientre, y los introdujo en su boca

—¡No...guarro!— reprimió Zero, tomando la mano de Kaname y haciendo que la apartara de su boca. Luego, se dejó caer sobre él

—¿Te gustó?—

—Estoy agotado— suspiró el peli-blanco seriamente

—Tengo lo que necesitas— respondió Kaname, sonriente, señalando el costado de su cuello con dos de sus dedos —Toma cuanto quieras—

Con sus últimas energías, Zero aproximó sus afilados colmillos hacia el cuello de Kuran. Penetró en su piel, forzándola hasta herirla y haciendo emanar bastante de su sangre. La succionó algo desganado, no porque no le gustara...al contrario, era solo que estaba exhausto...

Cuando hubo acabado de beber una pequeña dosis, sintió parte de sus energías restauradas. Se tumbó al lado de Kaname, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de este

—Es mejor que duermas...tienes clases por la mañana— sugirió el joven vampiro

—No creo que vaya. Estoy adolorido—

—Pues de ser así...— rodeó con ambos brazos los hombros del peli-blanco —Me quedaré aquí contigo—

—¿No deberías irte a tu dormitorio, Kuran?—

—Claro que no...— soltó una breve risa —Puede que quiera un poco más de ti a mitad de la noche...—

—¿Qué? ¿No te ha bastado con esto?— Zero sonaba indignado

—Siéndote sincero, me ha gustado mucho...quizás quiera repetirlo en alguna otra ocasión, Kiryuu-kun...—

—Pues quédate si quieres— contestó fríamente el cazador —Mientras no menciones esto a nadie...—

—Seré una tumba, te lo prometo...— le dedicó un último beso, y lo recostó sobre su pecho. Zero, sorprendentemente, no se negó...quizás porque estaba demasiado cansado para ello...

En fin...resultó ser la mejor noche para ambos en su historia en el Colegio Cross, y solo ellos decidirían si esta sería la única...o quizás no.

FIN

Dedicado a Cotiih de Holland ;D espero te haya gustado


End file.
